


We're Purrfect for Each Other

by keijisramen



Series: Apple Juice [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, KuroKen Week 2020, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Single Parent Kuroo Tetsurou, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kuroo swore she met an angel at the coffee shop. She swore that pudding head was her future, the love of her life. When she misses the chance to ask the girl out the first time she definitely can't the second time.-fem tattoo artist kuroo! fem teacher kenma! this is how kuroo and kenma end up together in my Apple Juice series <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Apple Juice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897618
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	We're Purrfect for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydistriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydistriss/gifts).



_"Broken home baby_  
_I can never blame you_  
_No one ever taught you how to love right"_

* * *

a loud slam echoed the dark hallway soon erupting an ear-piercing cry. loud and aggressive stomps echoed down the halls until reaching and stopping in the kitchen. hearing the fridge door open and the pop of a beer. kuroo felt uneasy since she had just put her baby girl down to nap. the raven haired girl tucked some hair behind her ear and walked into the nursery "taiga baby its okay-" she frowned picking up the smaller girl. 

"bitch why won't she shut up?" the roaring voice spoke from the doorway, the reek of alcohol hitting her nose. 

kuroo hushed taiga and held her head starting to sway "you woke her up when you came home. I've asked you to be quieter-"

"the fuck did you say? you're living in MY house" 

kuroo winced and sent glares at the man "why did you say I could stay here then?" 

"actually id Rather you leave. I can't take it anymore. this is exhausting and I'm tired of looking at my daughter like that. you were set for amazing schools yet you ruined it with some prick and now that basted baby-"

"DONT! don't you dare talk about taiga like that! sorry to be such a disappointment but ill be out by morning." kuroo spat, one thing she hated most was someone bullying her child. once her father left and taiga fell back asleep she texted her only friend, bokuto. 

**Brokuto**

**Hey, can i trouble you?**

**BROKUROOOOOOO!!!**  
**Is everything alright??**  
**What's wrong??**

**um..**  
**can i..**  
**can i come live with you?**  
**taiga too...**

**of course.**  
**when do you need to be out?**

**he said morning.**

**I'm on my way to help**  
**pack what you can**  
**I'll be there soon.**

  
kuroo clinched the phone tightly as the uneasy feeling started to leave. she was beyond grateful for her only friend, bokuto was the only one who stayed by her side throughout her pregnancy. she owed everything to bokuto. kuroo shook her head and found a few bags starting to pack her items as well as taigas items. she had filled the bags with what she could then sat by the crib frowning. 

at seventeen kuroo made a mistake of sleeping with some random guy as a dare only to result in her becoming pregnant. she kept it from her friends and family for a long time until bokuto started to noticing how sick she was looking and getting. bokuto offered to help take care of her by making nutritional meals and making sure kuroo took her vitamins. a familiar vibrate pulled her out of her spiraling thoughts.

**Here. Let me in.**

kuroo got up quietly, carrying a few bags to the door as she tip toed. she knew her father was already passed out in his room but she did not want the chance of him waking up. as she opened the door it took everything in her not to sob in her friends arms. bokuto gave a gentle smile as she took the bags from kuroos arms "the cars downstairs, how many bags do you have?" 

"only two more then taiga and her car seat.." kuroo looked at her with a frown 

"tetsu you only have four bags of stuff?" bokuto looked concerned and confused. her owl eyes observe kuroos golden cat ones. 

"two of the bags are taigas.. look im fine honestly i didnt have much to begin with-"

"we'll get you more stuff later, ill take these to the car then be back" bokuto nodded and walked to the car. kuroo turned around and made her way back to taigas room. taking a deep breath she put the other two bags around her then gently picked up taiga, placing her in the car seat and making her way back towards the door. she froze when she heard stirring from her fathers room. bokuto had already made her way back inside the house and gazed at kuroos frozen body. "tetsu?" she whispered 

kuroo shook her head and kept walking towards bokuto "we need to hurry-"

"i know, let me help" she offered to carry the car seat taiga was in. kuroo being exhausted and stressed handed the seat over gently. bokuto smiled as they walked to the car, buckling taiga up and helping kuroo. kuroo sat in the front seat staring out the window as she watched the house grow smaller. 

"so, do you want to talk about it or?" bokuto whispered once they were away. kuroo only shook her head in response. she didn't want to talk about it, _ever_. 

♡

living with bokuto had become a routine, a routine kuroo loved. her best friend made all her worries go away and helped her with taiga. she was beyond grateful and as taiga grew up she grew to love her aunt bokuto. and just like bokuto was there for kuroo, kuroo returned the favor of being there for Bokuto during her pregnancy. this time it was different, bokuto was in love and as soon as he found out she was he left. it took everything in kuroo not to track the man down and fight him. but bokuto continued to remind her how _she_ was the one needing to get back out there. 

as the raven haired waved goodbye to her two year old and pregnant salt and pepper friend. off to work she went. the walk was a nice way to get in her exercise, after having taiga she was admit about getting her body back in shape. she had bokuto (before her pregnancy) help her work out. kuroo was proud of the work she had accomplished to get her body back. she noticed the stares at her chest and hips only causing her to smirk in response. she knew she was gorgeous, a new found confidence was everything to her.

except it seemed to go downhill when a specific pudding head came into work. all day long she could flirt with anyone but catching one look from those golden cat eyes and she _melted._ kuroo fixed her apron at least seven times before looking at the pudding haired girl feeling her cheeks burning "h-hi welcome to golden nekos cafe what can i get started for you?" kuroo mentally cursed at herself for stuttering. 

only the pudding haired girl gave a soft blush and avoided eye contact "erm is shoyo here? also an apple pie danish and hot chocolate please." 

kuroo nodded grabbing the cup then freezing "um-"

"the names kenma and the size you're holding is fine" kenma gazed at kuroo then gave a gentle smile 

kuroo felt arrows shoot through her heart. "right, thank you kenma-san" she wrote the name on the cup then drew a cute cat on the side with a quote 'it ain't easy being purr-fect, but you do a fine job'. 

kuroo physically cringed at the cup and continued to make her drink, grabbing the danish to heat up. she walked into the break room looking at hinata "someones here for you" 

hinata bounced up and walked out with a bright cheerful smile "kenma! have you been helped?" 

"of course i helped her." kuroo handed kenma the cup and danish. she mentally cringed as she forgot to ask for kenmas money. oh boy she was whipped. the rest of her shift seemed to drag on. she couldn't stop thinking about kenma and wondering if she enjoyed her cringe worthy drawing. she also wondered how bokuto was doing. as if on cue the work phone rang, shoyo answered and looked at kuroo with wide eyes "kuroo-san its bokuto!" 

kuroo didnt need to know what was wrong. she pulled off her apron and ran into the office looking at her boss yaku "im so sorry but I need to leave work early my friends in labor!" 

yaku waved her off and sighed "take care ill see you Saturday" kuroo nodded and ran off, rushing home. kuroo was glad in this moment she worked out. as kuroo swung the apartment door open and saw bokuto hunched over and whimpering. then spotting a panicked taiga trying to help. she picked up taiga and grabbed bokutos labor bag "how far apart are the-"

"FUUUUUUUDDDDDGEEEEEEE!" bokuto yelled out "this is the worst!" she cried, kuroo laughed softly "oh yeah, can you make it to the hospital?" 

bokuto whimpered but nodded as she held onto kuroo as they made their way to the hospital. kuroo quickly talked to the nurse about bokuto, finding a room for Bokuto to go into. kuroo followed behind then set taiga on the chair "hey baby I need to help auntie and you may hear a lot of screams but I promise you its okay, can you be a good girl for me?" seeing taiga nod she turned around to help bokuto. 

several hours later kyo was born. bokuto despite being exhausted refused to let him go. kuroo kissed her head softly "bo you have to sleep. I promise you hes okay and will be okay" 

bokuto looked over at Taiga and smiled "she's asleep" kuroo looked over her shoulder and saw the smaller girl curled up in the chair sound asleep. she felt a smile creep on her face then turned back to bokuto "yes, just like you should be" 

"was it scary?"

"what?"

"being alone, giving him to them-"

"I wasnt alone. I had you and taiga and to be quite fair maybe that's all I need" kuroo pushed her hair out of her face 

"you need someone that will love both of you kuroo."

"and you need sleep" kuroo looked at her seeing her eyes flutter close. she picked up kyo and handed him to the nurses with a soft smile mouthing 'thank you' 

♡

"you need to get back out there!" bokuto sighed softly as she sat on the couch looking at kuroo. kuroo only rolled her eyes "says you."

"tetsu you've been single since you had taiga. shes going onto first grade soon, you're twenty four and you now have a place of your own." bokuto grinned "you look sexy with all your tattoos and piercings! people must be dying for you-"

"bo, not everyone finds me attractive.." kuroo fiddled with her lip piercing and grinned. 

"well i love this energy. you are a successful tattoo artist, you take care of taiga and youve got so many sick tattoos! and the new septum piercing suits you." 

"I know thank you. but I just can't believe she's seven already honestly... it really feels like time flies. but dont you have anyone you're interested in?" kuroo teased

"well maybe. but this is about you"

"no shit really?" kuroo grinned 

"her names akaashi, she was at kyos daycare but I never talked to her too much. I regret it" bokuto huffed 

kuroo shook her head "I feel that"

"huh? eh?! what happened?" 

"oho? Nothing really. this cute girl came into work and i didn't write my number on the cup instead I wrote a stupid cat pun." kuroo sighed 

"dude that was five years ago- you still think about her?" bokuto asked, kuroo nodding in response "wow- can't blame you though I've been thinking about akaashi since kyo was three. anyways they start school tomorrow right?"

kuroo nodded again and smiled "yeah.. im a little nervous but ill be excited to work more hours with you. thanks for helping me get the job." 

it was bokutos turn to nod "i knew you needed a better job and I know you love to draw. so why not right?" 

kuroo chuckled softly then looked at bokuto serious "do you think they'll end up together?" watching kyo and taiga playing 

bokuto looked at her "i can guarantee if they do kyo won't break her heart."

kuroo gave a gentle smile "hes turning out to be a fine young man bo. I'm proud of us" 

bokuto grinned wide "i know. now lets get some dinner in us and these kiddos!" 

the next morning taiga came in jumping on kuroos bed trying to wake her mother. kuroo only groaned in response rolling over "5 minutes ~" she whined. taiga wasnt having it, she continued to bounce on the bed with her cheerful smile. kuroo was so grateful taiga looked like her, taigas dark hair was growing longer now at her mid back and her golden eyes were shaped like cats. it reminded her of kenmas eyes. kuroo finally sat up and huffed "im up im up! ill get ready now geez!" taiga giggled and ran out of the room. kuroo hummed softly as she slipped into the shower. afterwards putting on black skinny jeans and a white shirt that showed off her sleeves (tattoos). she huffed softly and moved her bangs over one eye then pulled the rest of her hair into a ponytail. she cleaned her septum piercing then changed her lip stud to a black hoop. taiga came in and huffed trying to rush her mother "let me wear jewelry!"

"baby you don't have anything pierced-"

"fine!" she huffed "I just want to be like momma!" 

kuroo smiled softly and patted her head "come on let's go get ready for school." she followed the smaller girl into her room and hummed "skirts? pink? what are you feeling baby?" 

"hmmm jeans and a t-shirt like momma!" taiga grinned. kuroo nodded ans grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t shirt for her to wear. as taiga got dressed she grabbed a pair of tennis shoes then made her way to the kitchen. kuroo started making cereal for them both "how did you get so old?" kuroo huffed sitting down with taiga. 

taiga only grinned as she started to eat. she ate rather quickly and went ti put her bowl in the sick. "did you get enough to eat?" taiga nodded "im excited for school"

"are you sure you're my kid?" kuroo teased and smiles "alright lets go" 

taiga was overly excited in the car as kuroo drove them to school. she had Decided to walk taiga in and meet the teacher, she was in for a treat. once they parked kuroo helped taiga out, holding her hand and going to walk her inside. she looked around until she found Kozume-Senseis classroom. taiga excitedly walked into the classroom and straight to the teacher. kenma turning around "hi im.." kenma froze as she made eye contact with kuroo. she took a moment to look at the woman standing in front of her, she had changed. the hair and her eyes stayed the same but kuroo had added piercings and tattoos. kenma eyed the girl up and down, trying not to stare too long at her chest. she looked like a D cup? while kenma was closer to a B and wore push up bras. she studied her tattoos and piercings, taking note of the hoop in her nose and on her lip. she wondered if it would hurt to kiss. 

kuroo was speechless, for the second time in her life she didn't know what to say. her heart was racing so fast she thought she was going to pass out. she couldn't believe it. she had to say something, she couldn't miss this chance again. "i-" kenmas eyes softened finally "im Kozume Kenma, or kenma. I look forward to teaching your sister!"

"actually shes my daughter- taiga go ahead" kuroo smiled 

taiga bowed and grinned "good morning sensei! I am kuroo taiga and I look forward to being in your class! also I look forward to you sharing our last name!" 

kuroo and kenmas face turned bright red as they looked at each other. "t-taiga!" kuroo looked at her daughter in panic 

"what momma? didnt you like her?-" taigas grin deepened 

"I swear im-"

"well i look forward to getting to know your momma and having you in class" kenma gave a gentle smile, the same one from five years ago. God kuroo missed it. kuroo turned red and gave a cheeky smirk "well if you're free sometime let me know-" 

kenma nodded "ill keep that in mind kuro." she grinned some as the first bell rang. 

kuroo was fucked.

after the last bell kenma smiled and walked the children outside for pick up time. she patiently waited with them, waving goodbye as each parent showed up. taiga was patiently waiting for her mother and grinned wide when she saw her. nearly running to her mother kenma squeaked behind her "be careful!" making her way to the pair

kuroo took notice of akaashi by kyos side and the smile on her face when bokuto arrived. kenma looked at kuroo "kuro you're late" she whispered 

"ah gomen gomen kitten, this guy insisted I give him a tattoo at 2." kuroos eyes widened as she looked at kenma, realizing what nickname slipped through. kenma was bright red "w-well im going to go back inside- erm- see you tomorrow taiga!" kenma quickly turned around and walked back inside. akaashi took note of the flustered kenma and decided she would ask about it. kuroo could only smirk and head towards the car with taiga, so that was her weakness huh? 

on the way home taiga talked about her day and what she had started to learn. kuroo listened intently with a soft smile on her face, she didn't know how taiga got this way but she was so proud of her. "ma I wish kyo was older than me, well I wish he was in the same grade. I like meeting new people but I also like kyo" 

kuroos eyes widened, _was that... a love confession??_ "I know you do sweetheart but kyo is in kindergarten"

"can't he skip? its not like we learn anything-" 

"I dont know why dont you talk with auntie bokuto about that hm?" kuroo looked in her mirror to see taigas sour expression. when she pulled into the parking lot she gave a gentle sigh "we're here!" 

taiga cheered and got out of the car nearly running up the stairs. kuroo huffed softly "all this energy my goodness- hey kiddo have you thought about sports?" 

"eh? gross! I wanna learn how to draw and play video games!" taiga grinned 

"oh boy" kuroo laughed softly and opened the door, both taking off their shoes and setting their bags down. "are you hungry-"

"when are you going to ask sensei out?" taiga stared at her with intense golden eyes. kuroo panicked "i- why- what?"

"when are you going to ask kenma out?" 

"i- I don't know yet..." 

"well figure it out! she's pretty and you cant miss your chance again!" taiga grinned seeing her mother embarrassed 

"i- taiga! I know that!" kuroo huffed and stormed into her room, she felt incredibly embarrassed that her child knew how hard she was crushing on kenma. this was going to be a long school year. 

♡

the next day wasnt any better, when they arrived at school kenma was dressed in a cute black skirt and oversized sweater that made kuroo swoon. her long pudding hair was partly pushed behind her ear. kuroo groaned softly as she tried to think of some ridiculous pun to wipe kenma off her feet, nothing came to mind. kuroo got out of the car then walked over to kenma, she noticed kenmas eyes on her and felt her confidence perk up "hey kitten"

"good morning kuro-san" kenma spoke waving to other students that walked by. she took a quick glance to see kuroos skin tight jeans and loose fitting top, looking up to see kuroo smirking.

"like what you see?"

"im impressed you arent wearing black jeans" kenma spoke with a plain expression, smiling as she waved at more kids "kuro youre staring" 

"I cant help it, you look so damn good"

"please refrain from swearing in front of the children." 

"sorry, but you do. you look really good. the things I'd do-"

"kuro-san thats enough" kenma placed her hand on kuroos arm and kuroo took sight of a bright red kenma

kuroo only grinning and leaning by her "ill have you saying that after you're a squirming mess under me." she pulled away and watched kenmas expressions going from bless, anxiety to flustered. as kenma opened her golden eyes she sent a slight glare kuroos direction "w-we need to go inside now.." kenma mumbled as she took taigas hand and turned around 

kuroo smirked watching taiga give her a thumbs up then turn back around and talk with kenma. this was a lot easier than she thought. 

work was slammed, kuroo began to panic that she wouldn't make it to get taiga on time, yet again. she didn't want kenma to think she was irresponsible but tsukishima wasn't answering the phone. how unfortunate of him. kuroo looked over at bokuto as she was tattooing a man's arm "we should fire tsukishima" 

"eh? who's going to answer the calls or book appointments" bokuto piped up 

"fuck can't we find someone-"

"I got your kids. how nice of you to want to fire me" tsukishima spoke deadpan holding both taiga and kyo in his arms. 

"well damnit answer your phone then!" kuroo whined 

"also some chic told me to give you her number in case this happens again" tsukishima spoke to kuroo. kuroo found herself grinning as she continued her work. taiga and kyo went into the office to play. 

kuroo finished with the tattoo then walked over to tsukishima wrapping her arm around his neck "hey you know i was playin right?" she gave a sly smirk

tsukishima rolled his eyes and checked out the man "thank you for coming, here is your care packet" 

"Tsukki! answer me!" kuroo huffed 

"heres the number. I'm not mad honestly i should've answered. anyways bokuto you're supposed to be off" tsukishima spoke 

"eh? I'm almost done with this customer! I'll be leaving after." bokuto sighed as she finished. she had forgotten about meeting some old college friends. "hey could you watch kyo? kinda forgot about the babysitter.." 

kuroo nodded "of course im here until close though"

"he'll be fine. thank you so much! I'll bring food back!" bokuto cheered as shs kissed kyos head then took off. kuroo gave a soft laugh as she walked into the waiting room looking at the clipboard "erm Honda-san? Are you ready?" 

kuroo watched the timid girl walk to the back room "was it tattoo or piercing?" 

tsukishima looked at the smaller girl "i believe nipple piercing- her friend dared her" he looked back down at his phone 

kuroo nodded and pulled the curtain to the room "alright what were you having done today?" she spoke softly 

"erm- n-nipple piercing please-" 

kuroo sat on the stool in front of the girl as she put on gloves "you dont have to get them pierced if you don't want too. I dont want you to regret them-" 

"I really do want them im just nervous,"

"I wont pierce you unless you breathe. whenever you're ready you can take off your top and bra." kuroo fiddled with her utensils and grabbed the package "do you prefer bar or hoop?"

"bar?"

"bar is easier to clean and limits movements so less irritation" kuroo glanced at her 

"bar then" 

kuroo nodded and grabbed the pack. she hummed softly as she measured the girls nipples then marked the location. "do you prefer me to count or?"

"just do it- fuck!" she squeaked looking at kuroo. 

"breathe" kuroo spoke softly "first one done, breathe. not so bad right?"

"yeah you're rig- FUCK!" Honda-san whimpered letting out a shaky breath 

"all done, you did it!" kuroo grinned as she cleaned up her station 

"um Kuroo-san?"

"hm?" 

"i-i would rather you be the cause of those noises in other ways!" she panicked 

kuroo turned to look at her brown eyes "eh? is that so?" a soft smirk crossed her lips "what makes you think you deserve it?"

"h-hot.. maybe I do and maybe I don't. i guess you'll have to find out huh?" 

kuroo tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes "watch what you ask for Honda-san." 

the soft brown eyes peered into golden ones "what if im ready?" 

kuroo gave a soft chuckle "yeah okay, no ones ready for me. I have other clients, check out with tsukishima."

"im serious kuroo. I want you, only you" Honda looked st her

kuroo shook her head and walked into the waiting room "yamamoto?" 

she watched the man get up and follow her into the back room. "what are you having done today?" 

"tongue piercing and eyebrow please"

"you got it." 

kuroo finally was able to relax an hour before they closed, a soft groan leaving her lips when the bell rang. tsukishima had left about an hour ago and she had checked on the kids to find them asleep. she went to go see who was at the door and gave a soft grin when she noticed a familiar pudding haired girl. 

"I heard it was a busy day, I brought coffee." kenma spoke softly as she handed the cup to kuroo. 

"thank you" she smiled softly and took the coffee, turning the cup to see a familiar drawing of a cat. "did you-"

"keep the cup? yes but i cut out the picture, that I drew on" kenma turned red "anyways i have to go. enjoy" she turned around quickly and kuroo was left speechless yet again.

♡

kenma had gotten into the routine of walking taiga to her mothers work after school was out. she hated how dependent she had become to kuroo, how she needed to see kuroo everyday. they hadn't even had their first date yet. as the pudding haired girl walked into the tattoo palor she watched taiga run to tsukishima with a big smile. 

"is kuro available?" kenma asked softly looking away 

tsukishima nodded and pointed to the open curtain room. kenma looked where he pointed then nodded, walking towards the room. she noticed a brunette playing with kuroos arm, rubbing it gently and talking about something kuroo seemed uninterested in. kenma cleared her throat then sent a glare to the brunette that didn't go unnoticed by kuroo. "am i interrupting?"

"actually ye-"

"nope not at all kitten. she was talking about something but I don't even know what" kuroo grinned at kenma

"well taigas here. I'll be on my way-"

"no no, i think its you who should leave Honda-san." kuroo glanced at the brunette who huffed then turned to walk out shooting glares at kenma. 

kenma made her way towards kuroo sitting in the chair "mm not first name basis, interesting."

"I mean you don't call me by my first name." kuroo glanced at kenma "are you jealous?"

"me? never." kenma hummed softly and looked away from kuroo, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. 

"yeah sure yo-"

"when are you going to take me on a date?" kenma felt a new wave of confidence that seemed to stumble kuroo

"i- well shoot you want to go on one tonight?"

"well no since I had to ask." kenma gave a playful pout 

"kitten, don't be stubborn." kuroo grinned as she tilted kenmas chin towards her "im not a fan of brats" 

"mmm then you won't like me too much." kenma grinned 

"oh? are you saying you're a brat?" 

"I guess youll have to find out huh?"

"definitely a brat." kuroo laughed softly then nodded "tonight be ready at 7. I'll be there"

"I already said no"

"I dont care what you said. dont be a brat and be ready by 7, understood?" kuroo squeezed her chin a little more, her eyes beaming into kenmas. kenma felt her face flush at the sterness in kuroos voice. 

"yes." kenma said softly 

"good. oh you'll be so fun to break" kuroo grinned. kenma found herself smirking at kuroos words. _oh you have no idea_. she thought, pulling back from kuroo "ill see you tonight then." 

kuroo nodded "be safe getting home"

**Kuro 🐱**

**Made it home.**

**Um is it fancy?**

**Where are we meeting?**

**My my, kitten are you nervous?**

**Shut up.**

**Just answer my questions.**

**Meeting at your place**

**Wear something nice.**

**You dont have my address?**

**Yes I do.**

**tf. how?**

**never mind dont answer that.**

**see you at 7 ;)**

kuroo felt herself flush at the winky face kenma typed. tonight would be a thrilling night. she was looking forward to what kenma would wear and she impatiently waited for the time to pass by. kenma on the other hand set a timer for 6 then hopped on her bed to play her game. 

( date outfit kenma- [hope u have 📌](https://pin.it/krOOQCX)) 

(date outfit for kuroo- [😻](https://pin.it/V05HxhC) )

when kenmas alarm went off she quickly took a shower and shaved her legs (and other places 👀) then got dressed into a slim fitting red skirt, it reached hed upper thigh and a white off the shoulder blouse. she tried the front pieces to become a small bow. kenma huffed softly as she tried to figure out what shoes to wear, she figured a pair of red heels would work. she looked at the time 6:30, no doubt kuroo was almost there. she seemed like the type to be early. kenma dried her hair and clipped the right side up. she began to feel nervous and nearly dropped dead when she heard her doorbell. 

opening the door kenma nearly drooled at the sight. kuroo looked so good. kenma stared at kuroo, seeing her dressed in black slacks, tighter black shirt and black blazer with her hair down nearly killed her. kuroo found herself grinning at kenma "you look good kitten, ready?" 

kenma closed her mouth -that she didnt realize was open- "i- y-yeah, where are ws going?" 

kuroo smirked and grabbed hed hand gently "its a surprise kitten" 

kenma huffed and locked her door, following beside kuroo. 

"you do look good, red and short skirts are my favorite" she Hummed 

"pervert" kenma rolled her eyes looking away to hide the blush

after arriving at the restaurant kenma noticed a familiar brunette from before. she kept her scowl down low and moved closer to kuroo almost instinctively. kuroo found herself smirking as she wrapped an arm around kenmas waist "whats wrong kitten?"

"shut up." kenma huffed 

kuroo grinned as they were guided to their table, sitting across from each other kenma got a look at kuroos face each time the annoying brunette came back. a soft scowl came across her face as the brunette tried to flirt with kuroo. kuroo only dismissing it and paying attention to kenma. 

"mm does that happen a lot?" kenma finally asked 

kuroo looked at her confused "what?"

"the flirting. its annoying" 

"oya oya oya? annoyed kenma? hmm and what if it does happen all the time?" 

"oh i guess I'll leave then, you clearly like the attention." 

"no kenma- honestly its annoying. plus I'm only interested in one girl" kuroo gave a smirk and gaze that sent chills down kenmas spine. 

"mm and who's that?" 

"really kenma?" 

"just kidding. seriously though the next time she comes over will be the last." kenma spoke with a grin that terrified kuroo, she didnt want to ask what kenma was going to do.

♡

the ride back to kuroos was rather quick, whether it was because kuroo was speeding or that fact that kenma finally felt sexual attraction. she was already flustered from the flirting at the restaurant and it happened the entire time. she was about to fight the waitress when kuroo finally suggested they leave. when arriving at kuroos place kenma pulled kuroo close locking their lips as kuroo struggled to open the door. "k-kitten I can't-" 

kenma took the keys and turned the lock as she worked her lips against kuroos. as the door was pushed open kuroo took the keys out and kicked it closed, pushing kenmas smaller body against it. kenma let out a sigh against the raven hairs lips. "God you just look so good kitten, I want to ruin you."

kenmas eyes fluttered closed as a soft moan left her lips "ruin me." 

kuroo groaned as she picked up the smaller girl and carried her to the bedroom, their lips locking in a heated battle. the pudding haired let out another gasp as her back made contact with another wall (you can't tell me kuroo wouldn't do that). the smaller girl curled her fingers through kuroos hair, tilting her head for more access. 

the golden eyes flickered up to meet hers before she attacked her neck with bites and kisses, leaving the smaller girl panting. she needed kuroo, she wanted kuroo. "mm m-mark me- you can do more than that can't you?" kenma teased trying to taunt kuroo, who only responded in a low growl.

"strip. now." kuroo set down the girl and watched her give a grin "what if I dont want-" kuroo didnt wait for her to finish as she pulled off the girls top, pushing her back towards the bed "no one likes a brat kitten" 

kenma quickly pulled off her skirt gasping as a rough hand connected on her bum. "what was-"

"don't talk unless spoken too, understood?" 

"y-yes-" 

"good. come up with a safe word" 

"i-i um- ds?"

"will you remember that?"

"yes"

"alright then. say that when it's too much, now over my lap slut" kuroo sat on the bed watching the smaller girl make her way to lay across her lap. another sharp smack connected with kenmas bum drawing out a moan. "count for me slut" 

another hit, this time harder. "o-one"

"t-two.."

kuroos hand was already starting to leave a bright red print. as another hit came down on the other cheek kenma moaned out the three. "does it feel that good?" 

"yes- f-four"

"f-five.."

"s-six-"

"k-kuro! p-please do more- ah- seven!" 

"I only asked you to count. naughty girl. " kuroo had made it to 10 smacks but due to her talking back decided 20 was better. 

"t-twenty" soft tears sprinkled from kenmas eyes as she looked at kuroo. 

"mmm you're so beautiful. god this is so much fun" kuroo rubbed the girls bright red bum and smirked as she felt the heat coming off. "lay back by the headboard"

  
kenma turned the color of heinz ketchup and did as she was told. she laid back by the headboard impatiently waiting for kuroos instructions. kuroo only watched the pudding haired girl be so obedient, she soon grabbed a blindfold from the drawer and a pair of cuffs. Kenma gulped as she watched kuroos movements while excitement flooded through her.

kuroo crawled onto the bed, straddling kenmas hips "do you have a problem without seeing?"

kenma shook her head "i dont like when i cant hear, thats all"

"dont worry kitten, youll be able to hear." kuroo wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and nearly purred at the sight. she teasingly took her time to cuff kenmas arms to the bed, making the smaller girl whine at each movement. "i thought i said no speaking"

"technically a whine isnt speaking" kenma retorted

kuroo brought her hand to kenmas nipple giving it a sharp twist "what was that?"

kenma gasped as her back arched into the touch. kuroo smirked as she finished with the cuffs and sat back to admire the girl in front of her. kenma did look good like that. kuroo realized she was not undressed herself, getting up the raven haired girl slipped off her slacks and jacket. she watched kenma try to locate her, a soft laugh leaving her as she finished undressing.

kenma felt the bed dip down where she assumed kuroo was. the girl was starting to grow impatient, she was always the one to tease not the other way around. kenma perked up at the soft vibrating sound, kuroo grinned as she watched the smaller girl sit up, almost looking excited. as kuroo moved the vibrator towards kenmas clit the smaller girl let a moan escape. "i havent even touched you yet, such a naughty girl. Are you that eager for me?" 

kenma wimpered in response.

"speak slut"

"y-yes, touch me please. please tetsu" kenma whimpered more, trying to move her hips towards the vibrator. kuroo gave a deep laugh followed by a smirk as the smaller girl continued her movements. "you want it that bad huh?"

kenma nodded quickly, grinning kuroo bent down to kiss her inner thigh and moving the vibrator from her mid stomach down to her clit as soft moans escaped kenmas lips. kuroo bit down on kenmas inner thigh watching the girl arch and whimper. the soft pants and blissed out face made kuroo eager for more, kuroo pulled back to watch the dark bruises forming on her thighs. "mine." she whispered with a devilish tone. 

kenma whined as the vibrator met her clit, the soft vibrations going to a faster pace. kenma felt herself whimpering and trying to squirm to get more friction. kuroo knew kenma wanted more, grinning she brought the speed of the vibrator up watching the smaller girl moan. 

kenma was close, kuroo could tell. the way kenmas moans got breathier and shorter, the way her smaller body tried to move against the vibrator. 

"k-kuro- i- nnnn..... ah- KURO!" kenma arched her back as she came, a big grin on kuroos lips "what a mess youve made kitten, i guess we should clean you up" kuroo turned off the vibrator and leaned down giving a kitten lick up kenmas slit. the smaller girl squirmed some as kuroo gave a soft laugh "my my, sensitive huh?"

"h-hush..." kenma mumbled as she felt kuroo uncuff her and take off the blindfold. kuroo gave a soft smile "want a bath?"

"mm just snuggle me" kenma moved to lay down, kuroo nodded and held the smaller girl close 

"you know, i think we're purrfect together."

"how long have you been waiting to say that?" kenma glanced at her

"too long."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story and thoughts or ideas for next story in series ? 🤔
> 
> ily tris
> 
> gift me stories i love reading them <3333333


End file.
